


[Music] The Steps Of JW6462-11

by GloomyLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Music, Piano, composition, fanmusic, ficmusic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyLight/pseuds/GloomyLight
Summary: This is more of an experimental piece of mine, trying to retell the life of John from the captivating novel "The Grating Roar" by Engazed now that we know a bit about his backstory. (And I absolutely had to include John and Sherlock singing the alphabet song at the end)





	[Music] The Steps Of JW6462-11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



> Most of the motifs I've used are versions of/ inspired by already existing melodies so it would be easier to tell what they stand for.
> 
> [I'm not claiming they're mine, so here is a list of them as they first appear:  
> "Twinkle twinkle little star"  
> The complete 'limping' bass line is borrowed from the song "Believer" - Imagine Dragons  
> "Entrance of the Gladiators" - Julius Fučík  
> "Professor Umbridge" - Nicholas Hooper  
> "Morning Mood" - Edvard Grieg]


End file.
